Mirror
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Santana was involved in an accident, when Quinn got a call from the hospital she felt like her whole world shattered because Santana was her mirror her reflection, when she is at the hospital, Quinn reflects back on their happy times before the accident, based on Justin timberlake's mirror, dont worry happy ending!


Santana was involved in an accident, when Quinn got a call from the hospital she felt like her whole world shattered because Santana was her mirror her reflection, when she is at the hospital, Quinn reflects back on their happy times before the accident.

Chapter: 1  


_**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong**_

Quinn remembers the first time when her and Santana meet after a long time, they had last seen each other in high school at graduation, Quinn remembers her and Santana catching up over some coffee, they had always been in an on an off friendship and they both knew why, because when Quinn saw Santana she saw herself and the same goes for Santana they both knew they were stubborn and they knew how to keep each other on their feet, they always challenged each other, after catching up on all that has been going on in their lives, they exchanged numbers there was an awkward silence between them before Quinn moved forward and embraced Santana into a tight hug, they held on to each other like their lives depended on it, they felt each other hearts beat at the same time like they were the same person, when they finally pulled apart Santana softly kissed Quinn's cheek and said goodnight before walking away. That night after their coffee date they both realized that out of their fights and on and off friendship they still had love for each other that they only understood, they exchanged playful texts messages that night and both agreed on a second coffee date, they both slept happy and content after a long time

Quinn silently cried while holding her wife's hand looking around in the hospital room praying to God that her wife makes it through because if she dies she will loose the other half of her.

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along**_

Quinn remembers when Santana asked her to be her girlfriend it was one of the best moments of her life

_Santana and Quinn were strolling through the park after the best date ever, they were laughing and giggling just enjoying being with each other, "oh my gosh Santana that was amazing, you know you didn't have to do all that for me", come on Q you know your special to me and I wanted to show a good time and woe you" Quinn smirked at Santana "is the lima heights adjacent queen going soft on me, well I find it quiet adorable, Santana looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow, "hey! I am still a badass Q and Santana Lopez is all things but not adorable I feel offended really" Santana tried to fake glare at Quinn but when she looked at those hazel eyes her walls just fell, "I am sorry honey you are not just adorable, you are my sexy bad ass adorable Latina" Santana laughed at Quinn and leaned forward to kiss her, she was nervous ever since the dinner she went all out because she wanted to ask Quinn to be officially hers, but after Quinn little declaration her nerves all in all disappeared, when they finally pulled apart from their kiss, Santana and Quinn took a moment and gazed in each others eyes, " while I like what we are doing now our date is not finished yet there is still one last thing I want to show you" Santana told Quinn "oh my gosh there is more, are you going to propose to me miss Lopez" Santana just chuckled at Quinn "no I am not but if I were you would have totally busted my surprise miss Fabray, just be patient and you will see my love" she held out her hand to Quinn and dragged her to a beautiful tree In the park which is Ironically were they first ran into each other, she had it all planed out she held on to something that looked like a green wire and clicked on the button and just then the tree lit up like it was Christmas, Quinn thought it was the most romantic thing she has ever seen, before Quinn could say anything Santana bend down to take something from behind the tree trunk when she looked back up to Quinn she saw tears in her eyes, Santana held out a bouquet of roses each one with a different color. She gave them to Quinn who took them with tears in her eyes._

"_Now before you say anything let me talk, I love you Quinn Fabray when we ran into each other again it was the best and the worst moment of my life, the worst because I thought that we would still banter and fight, but the best because that night when you held me into a tight embraced I realized how much we have changed and how much I want to know the new you, now these last couple of weeks have been the best weeks of my life, because you made me feel things that I never thought I would feel again after the whole Brittney situation, but you showed me a whole new world" Santana paused for a little while because she was now in tears too "I loved learning all these sweet things about you and if you would let me I would love to learn more about you, so Quinn fabray will you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my girlfriend" after her confession Quinn lunged forward and crashed their lips together in a passionate kissed, after sometime they pulled apart, both with tear stained cheeks "I am taking that as a yes" Quinn just chuckled, "yes you big romantic goof I will be your girlfriend, that was the sweetest and the most romantic gesture I have ever experienced just when I thought I couldn't love you more than I do now, I seriously thought you were proposing" Santana just laughed at Quinn "well when I propose I will have to do something bigger than this, I wanted to do it in the best way under our tree, and I am hoping to make alot of memories under this tree" Santana told Quinn, "You are always full of surprises Lopez" Quinn said while shaking her head, "there is more where that came from fabray there is so much more, now kiss your adorable yet badass Latina" and kissed her she did._

_**It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

Quinn smiled at the memory with tears in her eyes, she held her wife's tightly looking at her lying there and hooked to the machines, Quinn just wished that this was a bad dream and that Santana would wake up and all this heart ache would end "come on san wake up please I need you, our baby needs you" Quinn held on to her stomach remembering that she was now 4 months pregnant, she remembers how happy Santana was when she became pregnant on their first try of insemination, she couldn't go through the pregnancy if Santana died, she didn't even want to think of Santana dying at all she couldn't leave her now not ever she promised her forever. All their family and friends walked in for the last time to say their goodbyes and promising to come tomorrow again, all of them had convinced Quinn to go home and rest and eat for the baby's sake but she refused and sat by her wife's side, so Judy and Mabriel decided to bring her food, it was sad for everyone, but it was really heart breaking for them to see Quinn like this they all knew that Santana was Quinn's mirror and visa vesa, and they hated that all of this had shattered the girl's heart, with some convincing and soothing word from both her mother and mother in-law she decided to go home with them, it was mostly for the sake of the baby, she knew Santana would be mad if she knew she wasn't taking her of herself and the baby, Quinn leaned down to kiss Santana's temple, "good night my adorable badass Latina wife, I hope you come back to me, remember you are my mirror and without you I cant see my own reflection". That night Quinn couldn't stop crying both her mother and mother in law tired to calm her down, but she just couldn't, she felt something missing in her heart an emptiness she could not describe, she laid with her two mothers and cried herself to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

_****_  
_**Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong  
**_  
The next day Quinn wakes up with a huge head ache she reached on the other side of her bed and felt the emptiness, when she remembered what happened the previous day she felt bile rise up her throat and immediately ran to the bathroom, she held her stomach while she vomited, she felt a someone hold back her hair and pat her back gently while she emptied her stomach "let it all out sweetie it will be okay" Carlos said, he set their besides her daughter his heart breaking every time she sobbed endlessly, it hurt to see her like this, she prayed to God that her daughter would wake up soon from the coma, Quinn kept on crying on Carlos's shoulder, "come on cupcake its time to get you freshened up and have you eat, remember now that you are eating for two" Quinn looked up at him and gave him a small but sad smile remembering the nick name her papi gave her and for using it to try to put her in good spirits, Quinn knew she had to eat and stop crying because its not good for the baby, she slowly nodded at Carlos "thank you papi for trying to make me feel better I guess the pain is too much to handle and I forgot about the little one here" Quinn sighed, "its okay cupcake, you know Santana will make it through, she will fight to come back to you and your child. I know my Santana she doesn't give up without a fight don't worry cup cake just be strong for you and the baby, I will leave you to clean up okay, we are all downstairs with a full breakfast waiting" Quinn pulled out of he papi"s embrace "okay I will be down in 5 minutes" after Carlos left, Quinn freshened up, she looked herself in the mirror and not only did she see herself she saw Santana smiling back at her, Quinn blinked a few times and looked back up and Santana was gone, she started sobbing, she thought she was going crazy, its probably the stress she thought to herself, she quickly freshened up for the last time and left to go downstairs to join her family and friends, as she walked downstairs she heard laughter and her family and friends talking about Santana's wired antics, she felt a lot better

"morning mija glad you came and graced us with your presence, how are you today" her mami asked her pulling her into a sympathetic hug "I am okay mami I am feeling a lot better" "great now you can relax and eat I cooked a whole feast and extra bacon for you and my chicita" Mabriel told Quinn while holding her baby bump, before she took a seat Quinn was embraced by her own mother and father and everybody else giving her sympathetic looks "come on guys don't look at me like that, you guys were having a good time reminiscing about san I don't want to ruin the moment and besides it will make me feel a lot better if continue to talk about the happy times" Quinn smiled softly at her family and friends before she started digging in to her food, everyone was there Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam, Artie and Brittney, some flew out from Boston, Some from L.A. and others from Lima, some lived close by here in New York, some of their college friends wanted to come over and fly in tomorrow but Quinn told them they shouldn't worry themselves that much, but they insisted. Quinn thought it was great to have such a strong support system because she needed someone to be strong for her and the baby, she was glad that all her friends and family could be there to make her smile at these hard times, they all continued bantering about her wife's antics mimicking her badass comments, everybody was laughing hard "I am sure right now lezbro could have kicked us out of her kitchen telling us that we are eating up all her food" everybody agreed with what puck said and they all imagined the Latina doing so, all of them going into fits of laughter, as time passed the parents realized that it was time to go to the hospital "sorry to break the fun guys but we should go and see miss badass herself and see how she is doing" Carlos said to the kids, everybody stood up except for Quinn, she felt her heart shatter she felt a pain in her chest at the sudden mention of seeing her wife laying there lifeless in a hospital bed, she felt dizzy and before her panic attack could kick in all four parents rushed by her side "take it easy honey Santana will be fine, we all have faith that she will pull through Quinn, don't do this to yourself Russell told her daughter while rocking her back and forth, after some soothing words fro all four adults, she managed to get up and go to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they waited in the waiting area, Santana's doctor arrived and told the m santana's condition "she is getting better, she is a fighter, but I would like to see Mrs. Fabray-Lopez so I can check on how her and the baby are doing before she goes in and sees her wife, while the rest of you can go in and see her. Mrs fabray-Lopez please follow me" Quinn followed the doctor into his office, once they were inside the office there was thick tension in the air and Quinn wondered why the doctor was so nervous around her because he just told them that Santana was fine, she had a feeling that there was more to Santana's condition than he led on. The doctor took a deep breath "okay… Quinn, Santana is going strong, I am just worried about you and your baby, because the stress and the pain you have my cause a little problem for the baby, but that is not all I wanted to talk to you about, yesterday after you left something strange happened, Santana's heart rate picked up really fast, which is not supposed to happen because she is in a coma, we thought we were losing her but then after a few moments a hand started moving feeling around, but her body was still lifeless, we don't really have a medial explanation of why only her hand was moving" he paused for a little while before he continued "look I am not going to say anything wired or supernatural, but I have been in love before and I know why Santana body and heart reacted the way it did after you left, its like she can feel that you are not there, she can feel the emptiness when you are gone and she was scared that you left her all alone, I know some doctors might think I have totally gone mad, but I believe even though she is in a coma, her heart still beats for you and something in side her wants to come back to you, I have been observing you since yesterday you and Santana truly love each so much, so much that she had a steady heart beat yesterday when you were by her side holding her hand, you have a love so deep no one would understand, you are her and she is you" after the doctor finished Quinn had tears in her eyes, she now understood why she kinda saw her wife in the mirror this morning, she definitely wasn't crazy, she now had tears flowing down her cheeks, Santana was trying hard to come back to her, she hasn't completely given up "thank you so much, I needed someone to say that to me, I had given back all hope, you are right Santana is my everything and if she dies my whole world would fall apart". The doctor nodded with understanding and checked on Quinn and the baby before she let her go so she could go see how her wife was doing.

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

When Quinn walked inside her wife's room, she felt her breath leave her body, Santana was just lying there looking lifeless, Quinn' s tears were already coming out she could not control herself, she decided to be strong and look back at the word the doctor told her, she could not give up on Santana, not now, not ever, everybody gave Quinn a moment of privacy with her wife, after everyone left she sat down besides her wife and held her hand, she hoped for Santana to grasp her hand, but her hand was just there lifeless, she decided she will give it time "hey my adorable badass Latina wife, how are you today, the baby and me are just fine, but we are waiting for you, she paused a little and wiped away her tears, " you know your doctor told me something crazy today, yet it was true, she said you are fighting hard to come back to me, why aren't you coming back to me then, why aren't you fighting harder San, I need you, you know I saw your reflection in the mirror this morning, you were smiling at me, I thought I was loosing it but I know I am not, come on san fight harder" Quinn was now sobbing uncontrollably holding on to Santana's hand "hey remember when we got married, remember our wedding vows, we told each other that we are one and without the other we lose each others reflection"

_14__th__ February 2019 New York Central Park _

_Today was Vela tine's day and everybody was gathered for the Quinntana wedding, it was a bit chilly, but people did not care because it was the happiest moment for both of their friends, they couldn't believe how far Quinn and Santana had made, but they had no doubt about their love for each other, they were the same person, ever since high school, they were destined to be together and today they were going to make it official in front of their loved ones. Both Quinn and Santana wanted the Ceremony to be held at the park under their special tree, I mean the tree made it happen for them, they ran in to each other there, Santana asked Quinn to be her girlfriend there, they once christened the tree and they both proposed to each other under that tree, why shouldn't they get married there? Santana joked about how Quinn should give birth to their baby under that tree but Quinn disagreed and said she was crazy, Santana was whipped so she decided it was safer to have the baby at the hospital. They were both at a hotel near by the park but in separate rooms, getting ready for the biggest moment in their life, it was difficult for the couple to spend a night apart but they had to do it because their friends were pestering them, with a little convincing they decided to give in, Santana thought about kidnapping Quinn the night before but she decided to respect their friends wishes._

_In Quinn's room _

"_Wow baby you look beautiful, Santana is one lucky lady' Judy said to her daughter, I am the lucky one here mom, she is my everything" all the ladies in Quinn's room were crying tears of joy, Rachel her maid of honor was there, Mercedes, Tina, Frannie, her mother and Jess her college friend, they all were happy for Quinn she had never been so happy, they all hugged each other until Russell and Carlos walked in and told the girls to get ready, Carlos walked over to Quinn to give her kiss on the cheek and the went out to go get Santana Russell walked towards her daughter and gave her a tight embrace "ready sweetie, you look so beautiful my daughter is finally happy never take it for granted", "Thank you dad, I could never take Santana for granted, she gave me all the happiness in the world, I more than ready to spend the rest of my life with her" Russell slowly wiped her daughters tears with her thumb, he truly believed that Santana was a blessing for her daughter "okay baby lets get you married to the love of your life" they walked out the room to the limo in front of the hotel, they agreed that Quinn would go there first and wait for the other limo to pick up Santana and Carlos, they both decided that Santana would walk down the isle first with her father then Quinn would come out of the limo the walk down the isle with Russell. They arrived at the park and waited for Santana_

_Back at the hotel In Santana's room_

"_Wow mija you look beautiful, Quinn is the best thing that ever happened to you", Mabriel told her daughter, "I know mom and I cant not wait to spend the rest of my life with her" everybody was busy crying and hugging each other, the girls in Santana's room were her mother, Brittney her maid of Horner, Mandy her college friend and of course Kurt and Blaine her best lady-man friends "Okay, Okay ladies lets not ruin our make up and lets get ready" Kurt announced while dabbing his tears away with tissues, in that moment Carlos and Hulio her baby brother walked in, "Mija you look really pretty, now I want you to know that you should keep your promise to Quinn about forever, we Lopezes always make sure to look after our loved ones" Santana was in tears again " I promise to take care of her papi she is my everything" Carlos took her daughter's hand and they walked out of the room to the front door where a limo was waiting for them, they had agreed for Hulio to be the ring barrier since he was 3 years old and could manage to walk down the isle, they also had Brittney and Sam's daughter Maya to be the flower girl as Santana's limo reached the park, the music started playing and the brides maids walked down the isle and then Hulio and then after Maya Santana and her father stepped out of the limo and, the band of violins began playing their version of A thousand years by Christina Perri which was agreed upon by both girls , everyone stood up when Santana and Carlos walked down the isle, Santana noticed that people had already began crying because she could hear faint sniffles from the crowds, then after Quinn stepped out of the limo with Russell, when her eyes locked with Santana's she felt all air leave her body and her legs felt like jelly, Santana also felt the way Quinn was feeling, their emotions reflected each other, when she reached Santana, she walked up to her and they held each other gaze for a while and each mouthed I love you to each other_

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness two people who have undying love to each other, commit to spend the rest of their lives together, their love is so solid, that it cannot be broken, now I will let each one of them say their vows, Santana" Santana took a moment and then gazed into Quinn's already teary hazel eyes "Quinn I can come up with a million reasons why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, hell I could even write a book about it" people chuckled "Quinn you are my mirror without you I can never be able to see my reflection, you are me and I am you, you give me hope for each day, every time I wake up next you I thank God for giving me you, my whole world would shatter without you, you complete me Quinn, you make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you until my last dying breath, I promise you forever Quinn" everybody now had tears in their eyes "Quinn" the pastor said as she turned to Quinn allowing her to say her vows "Santana Lopez, my beautiful adorable hot badass Latina, but mostly stubborn" everybody laughed "the first time I ran in to you after a long time right at this tree was the best moment of my life, although we used to claw each others eyes out in high school, we managed to get to know each other more and I am so glad we got a second chance, it was destiny for us to meet again, you are my life line Santana, without you I would be incomplete, I finally found the missing piece of the puzzle in my life and I am glad I did, and I want to spend the rest of my life creating our own little puzzle, I promise to always love you and to always make you happy, my badass adorable Latina" after a few sobs from both of the girls they managed to say I do and seal it with a passionate kiss, they decided to dig a hole by the tree and put all their memories in there then on their 10__th__ year anniversary they would come and dig it back up again, Santana decided to put two small mirrors that both had Santana and Quinn written on them with lipstick in the hole, it was a symbol that they indeed reflected each other. It was the best day of their lives._

_**Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

After what felt like hours Quinn and everybody decided to go home and come back again the next day, they wanted to Quinn to rest since she was pregnant, when they got home Quinn went straight to bed, but she struggled to sleep, she decided to go to a place where she knew she would feel better, she went to the park under their tree and sat there for hours feeling safe and much better, It was like Santana was right there with her, she touched her baby bump and sang quietly to the baby, one of hers and Santana's song (Ed Sheeran's small baby bump) and she felt truly happy after a long time.

_Chapter 3: you are my mirror  
_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
**_

Its been a month now and the doctors are hoping Santana will wake up very soon, because every time Quinn would hold her hand, Santana's hand would grasp back, but she did not wake up, Quinn was 5 months pregnant now, and their parents were still staying with her making sure she is still relaxed for the baby, their friends would pop in every now and then to check up on them, she still had a very strong support system, Quinn would spent hours looking in the mirror in her bathroom because she knew she would see Santana's reflection, she would also go to the park during night times and sing to their baby. She was now at the hospital again holding onto Santana's hand "hey baby I went to the park again yesterday, I feel safe there and I always feel that you are there with me you know, I always look in the mirror because I see you looking back at me every time, I am now 5 months along, our baby is growing , remember now you promised that we will name our baby when I am 5 months along, I can not name the baby alone and I still haven't found out the gender of our baby because I am waiting for you, I am not giving up Santana Lopez, I know you will wake up soon, you promised that you will be here for the birth of our child, I need you"

_**You are you are the love of my life  
Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are  
**_  
_Santana and Quinn just came back from the doctors Office and they just found out that Quinn was pregnant after their first try of insemination , both girls were very happy, Santana could not stop going on and on about the baby, she even bragged to her family and friends, when they were getting ready to go to sleep, Quinn and Santana were arguing over baby names "I say we name our baby Juniper if it's a boy and Juno if it's a girl" Santana said to Quinn while running her hands over Quinn's stomach Quinn shook her head while laughing "veto, veto, veto, no way am I naming our baby either name Santana I prefer Jack if it's a boy and Emma if it's a girl" "no way my baby is badass, those names are neither badass so I veto your names" Santana argued, Quinn found it entertaining that her wife was arguing over the baby names she was shaken from her gaze when Santana whispered to the baby "hey buddy it your mami, your mother is coming up with terrible names, so I say we can name you when your 5 months in mommy's stomach so you can be able to kick If you like your own name" Quinn now had happy tears in her eyes, she ran her fingers through her wife's dark locks, "I love you Santana Lopez, you have made me the happiest woman alive and you are going to make a great mami to our little bundle of joy," Santana looked up into her wife's eyes "you make me the happiest woman too Quinn and I will be with you through every step of they way because I love you and my little buddy over here" they passionately kissed and Santana went back and crouched over Quinn's stomach and began to sing Ed Sheeran's baby bump, at that moment both girls knew that the new addition into their lives was going to bring more love in their lives._

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do**_

while she was still lying her head on Santana's chest she felt the baby kick, Quinn really wished that Santana was here to feel the baby kick she slowly guided Santana's hand over her stomach "feel that baby our baby is kicking I really wish you were awake right now, and at that moment Santana's brain kicked in when she felt their baby kicked, she slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the pain of her muscles but it did not matter to her, she wanted to see and feel her baby kick, Quinn immediately locked eyes with her wife and she broke down into sobs, she was happy that her wife was awake "oh my god San you are awake" she lunged forward not caring weather Santana has woken up and kissed her wife passionately it was the happiest moment of their lives, Quinn wanted to call a nurse but Santana stopped her "Its been a long time Q I want to have a moment alone with you and our baby, I want to take this moment and feel him or her kick, I love you Quinn Fabray-Lopez and I could always feel you when you were in here, you never gave up on me, on us and I love you more for that, you are truly my mirror Quinn, and our baby here is our little reflection" they were both in tears with their hands intertwined and resting on the baby bump, they passionately kissed each other, it was moments like this when they knew that they were everything to each other, they both knew that their baby kicking gave Santana a sign of life to come back to her family, they wanted this moment never to end.

_**It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
**_

The End


End file.
